


Coffee Bean

by galactiicace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also i don't know how to make titles so rip, M/M, Mc76 - Freeform, Mentions of Anxiety, Swearing, Will I ever write anything that isn't mc76?, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactiicace/pseuds/galactiicace
Summary: He'd give anything to simply stay in bed all day, curled up in the sheets, and watch as the splay of hazelnut hair decorates the pillows. But life isn't that kind.





	Coffee Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peacekeeper_Revolvcr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacekeeper_Revolvcr/gifts).



Even through drawn shades, the sunlight streams in harsh, enough so to disturb the commander’s ( surprisingly ) restful sleep. Soft cerulean hues travel the length of the wall he’s faced, blinking blearily a few times as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, palm to his eyes to rub the sleep from them. Jack is vaguely aware of the warm body beside him, chestnut hair draped strikingly across the white of his pillows, frame curled in the majority of the blankets ( “do you know you’re a blanket hog?” he remembers asking Jesse one night as they lie idly, waiting for sleep to come to them, and Jack’s fingers brushing through his hair. Jesse had laughed then, and Jack chuckles now ). He’s a sight to behold, one that never fails to take the commander’s breath away, and he leans down to press a soft kiss to the crook of his neck, though it does little in rousing the younger from his slumber.

There’s an urge to stay and wrap himself back up in the tangled mess of Jesse and sheets, but he decides last minute to pick himself up, pulling his sweats on over bear thighs and hips, and moves with sleep-haze into the kitchen. He moves too much like a ghost, drifting through cabinets and fridge to pull what he needs, half-lidded eyes glued to the window that overlooks the cliffs and waterfront; his daily routine lately has been like this – wake up, fight the urge to stay in bed all day, make the same instant coffee he’s been drinking since high school, and let the day pass in as much of a haze as it started. Jesse isn’t always in the scenario, but that’s become rare in recent weeks ( whether because Jesse has been wanting to stay more, or because Jack’s wanted him to stay more, is unclear ).

“If you so much as breathed on the tension lately, it would snap and kill you,” Ana had commented a day or two earlier, perched on his desk with the tablet pages pulled open to read yet another scathing article denouncing Overwatch’s continued relevance. Try as she might to lighten the atmosphere of his office, she knew it wasn’t working. Whether she was referring to tensions between Overwatch and the world, or personal tensions that had made themselves known shortly after his strike team returned from London, he didn’t know, but even Jesse, perhaps the one person he attempted to keep personal matters from affecting, had begun to notice the stress in the commander’s face. It made the decision to get out of bed and break the façade that Jesse created with his presence all the harder each morning.

But he did it anyway, with a sigh on his lips, and coffee in his hands. 

His attention drew from the window, focused now on said coffee as he filled his mug, dumping far too much sweetener and creamer into it. Gabriel had mocked him once for sprucing it up, finding issue in Jack’s preferences, but he never paid attention to it, and certainly he didn’t bother now. Lips find the rim of the mug, and he sighs to himself, palm pressing against the back of his neck, attempting unsuccessfully to rub the sleep and tension from his muscles. 

Despite his racing mind, Jack’s too focused to hear the creak in the floorboards behind him; he doesn’t notice Jesse is even awake until the younger’s arms slip carefully around his waist, face pressing comfortably to the space between his shoulder blades, while his hands smooth across the bare of Jack’s abdomen. 

“You’re up early,” comes sleepy mumble, voice thick with sleep as he nestles himself comfortably against the commander’s back. His hair is disheveled and unkempt, and Jack’s clothes loose on his shoulders and hips, he’s a sight for Jack’s aching heart, mop of brown all he can see as he glances at him over his shoulder.

“Mm, sun was up, and I couldn’t sleep.” He replies with a shrug, turning to lean himself against the counter, an arm drawing Jesse against his chest. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up, though.”

“Smelled coffee,” He’s conscious, but he’s far from awake, leaning eagerly against Jack’s broad chest, despite the lack of difference in their heights and the odd way in which he contorts himself to do so. His lips wrap around the rim of his mug, sipping at the over-sugared coffee as his fingers brush slowly through the mess of brown hair, a quiet moment between them as both let the sleep wash away from them. 

“Yeah, I made enough for us both, if you wanted any.” Another sip, a pause in conversation, and for a moment, his fingers itch for a cigarette ( he’s kicked it cold turkey again, but he knows it won’t last long, it never does ). “I have meetings all day, I didn’t know if you wanted to stay here again tonight – I probably won’t be back until late.”

There’s a hum from Jesse, sleepy eyes turning up to him, something of a pout on his lips. “You’re always in meetings lately,” he comments idly, pulling back to reach behind Jack, the coffee pot snagged and an empty mug from the cupboard; he’s a straight black coffee drinker, a habit he’s sure was picked from Reyes, but he doesn’t comment on it. Rather, he turns back to the window, staring out at the morning, as Jesse’s weight shifts into his side, head leaned against his shoulder. 

“Comes with the title,” Jack responds after a few minutes of silence, Jesse’s gaze shifting up to look at him, cheek pressed to the bony part of his shoulder. Jack, however, doesn’t meet the honey gaze he feels on him. “Especially after London, the U.N.’s breathing down my neck, and I’m trying to calm everyone down. ‘Course, everyone just wants to bitch and moan about useless shit instead of just letting me talk and explain.” A hand moves to rub tiredly at his face, the stress evident in the lines of his face.

“Hey.” Jesse’s mug sets on the counter, frown on his face as his hand swats at Jack’s, pulling the older in for a slow kiss – it’s enough to get him to shut up, at the very least. “What did we say about talking about this stuff, Jay? It ain’t doin’ anyone any good to fret so much over it, ‘specially you. I know it’s your job and all, but right here with me, there ain’t none of that.”

There’s another soft kiss, longer this time, as Jack lingers himself in the taste of coffee and tobacco on Jesse’s tongue, before he moves to brush his forehead against the younger’s. He knows Jesse’s right, but there’s only so much he could do, with tensions only growing. But he pushes the thoughts from his mind, choosing, instead, to take another sip of his coffee, and bring Jesse flush to him again. 

“You stayin’ here tonight, then?” He asks finally, fingers pushing Jesse’s hair behind his hair. A smile cracks on Jesse’s lips, a shrug in his shoulders as he leans back on the counter, drawing Jack back into him. 

“Of course I am. What kinda question is that?” It brings a smile to his face, moving to catch his lips again. Despite the stress, Jesse’s presence is enough to dissuade the impending cycle of thoughts running through his mind, easily losing himself in the soft press of lips, and the fingers that trail through the short strands of blonde, the light scratch at his neck. 

“You’re gonna end up keeping me here all morning if you keep this up,” He murmurs, only serving to make Jesse chuckle.

“Kinda the idea there, pretty boy.” He hums, pulling him back for a bit more, mugs of coffee forgotten to the morning rush.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to peacekeeper_revolvcr for the prompt, which was "Early mornings and Coffee", which I immediately ran with. I'm a sucker for stressed strike commander getting cuddles from his boi.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! galactiicace.tumblr.com


End file.
